


Irrational Jealousy

by CaithyCat



Series: They Don't Know About Us: TyRus Request Fics [13]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: T.J. takes Cyrus to the dirt biking track.





	Irrational Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request: TJ genuinely being overly jealous of blondie, like irrationally jealous. Like "we're not together but I'll shank you if you take one step closer to my hubby" jealous.

Basketball wasn’t the only thing T.J. was good at. When he was ten, he spent a summer with his aunt and uncle in California. His older teen cousin had taken him at a dirt biking track for the day and the suffice to say, T.J. fell in love. When he returned to Shadyside, he begged his dad to find a track for him to train and practice at. And, when he wasn’t playing basketball, he was honing his dirt biking skills.

So, that was why he figured he would share this part of his life with his friend Cyrus.

He didn’t have too many close friends. Cyrus was the first to truly break through his walls and see behind his cold exterior. It was actually quite refreshing having someone like him around. T.J. always felt like he could be himself and not have to try too hard to be liked. Cyrus was practically his best friend. And maybe he kinda sorta liked him as more than a friend. But, he was still figuring that one out.

So, he didn’t think too much about it when he invited Cyrus to come watch him. The boy had enthusiastically said, “Yes!” and proceeded to ask what clothes were appropriate to wear at such a place and if he should bring snacks.

“This is so exciting!” Cyrus piped as he walked beside T.J. “I’ve never been here before. I didn’t even know it existed! Should I have brought a sign to cheer you on?”

T.J. chuckled. “It’s fine, Underdog. You can bring one next time, if you don’t hate it here too much today.”

Cyrus let out an exaggerated gasp, hand to his heart. “T.J.! How dare you have so little faith in me!” 

“Well, does that mean you’ll let me teach you how to ride?” he teased.

Cyrus wrinkled his nose. “Uhhh… Baby steps, basketball guy.” 

T.J. chuckled and bumped his arm against the smaller boy’s. “Next time then.” 

“Teeejay.”

“Cyyyyrus.”

 The boy huffed at him before changing the subject. “So, where are we going again?”

“The rental tent. I need a bike and all the gear. Since all of that stuff is expensive, I can’t really afford my own at the moment. But, come Christmas, I’ll finally have my own bike. I’ve been saving all my paychecks from the gym.”

“That’s great! Do I get first dibs to ride with you?”

T.J. chuckled. “Well, since you asked so nicely, you got it.”

Cyrus cheered, cutely.

They reached the rental tent and T.J. paid for the things he needed. Then, he led Cyrus to the racks of gear.

“Since you’re my guest of honor today, you can pick for me,” he said, with a flourish of his hands.

Cyrus’ eyes sparkled. “Really?”

Without hearing T.J.’s reply, he went for the jerseys, scanning the racks with a serious look on his face. T.J. hung back and just watched, knowing he had a smile on his face. He couldn’t help it. Cyrus was just too cute. The little things got him all excited and it was endearing. And T.J. loved hanging out with him.

“This one!” Cyrus declared, holding out a blue jersey and matching pants with red and white stripes. “We’ll match!” he added, pointing to his own blue, red, and white shirt.

T.J. chuckled as he took the set. “Thanks. I’ll go get dressed. Mind picking out gloves, goggles, and a helmet for me?”

Cyrus saluted. “You got it!” 

T.J. headed off to the changing rooms and got dressed. When he returned, he spotted Cyrus by the helmets, seriously inspecting each one before reaching for a dark blue one. 

He saw flashes of blonde hair and light blue from the corner of his eye and before he could move, the figure was already beside Cyrus and snatching the helmet before the smaller boy could even touch it.

“Um, excuse me, I was going to get that one,” he heard Cyrus say.

T.J. moved forward to intervene because honestly, he didn’t want sweet and kind Cyrus to interact with _that_.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?”

T.J. paused in his tracks, head tilted to the side in confusion. 

“Um, I’m just here for a friend and if you can please just hand me that helmet-.”

“Nah, I think really like this one.”

“But-.”

T.J. sped forward. “Cyrus, you okay?” 

“I’m fine. But, your helmet-.”

“Oh, so this was for you, Kippen?” the blonde said, holding up the helmet with a smirk.

“So what if it is?” T.J. retorted, moving in front of Cyrus to block him from the other boy’s gaze.

The blonde laughed and shrugged. “Nothing at all. Just didn’t think you’d bring your boyfriend here. He’s a cute one.”

T.J. felt his cheeks turned red. Behind him, Cyrus let out a soft gasp.

“You got your helmet so just go, Ross,” T.J. said, not even bothering to correct him.

“Fine.” The blonde glanced at Cyrus behind T.J. “Next time, why don’t you pick out a helmet for me too?”

“Huh?” Cyrus managed.

But, the blonde just shrugged before walking off, leaving behind a baffled Cyrus and a fuming T.J. He shouldn’t have left Cyrus alone. 

“Are you okay?” T.J. asked again, turning around to look at the shorter boy.

“I’m fine, really.” Cyrus furrowed his brows. “Who was that?”

T.J. sighed. “Ethan Ross. He’s a regular here. One of the most skilled riders. Aside from me, that is,” he couldn’t help but add, making Cyrus chuckle. “Just… he’s not the nicest guy around. I’m surprised he even talked to you. He normally wouldn’t spare anyone the time of day unless they’re beating them on the track.”

“And, how many times have you beat him on the track?”

T.J. grinned. “A couple of times.” 

“Well, then.” Cyrus turned around and inspected the shelf of helmets again, clicking his tongue, before taking a black one. “Here’s your helmet. Not my first choice, but I have no doubt you’ll still look amazing… and safe. Safety is important.”

T.J. took the helmet, warmth pooling in his chest. “Thanks, Underdog.”

Not allowing their encounter with Ethan to ruin their day, T.J. led Cyrus into the next tent to grab a bike before heading for the tracks. T.J. pointed out where Cyrus could sit and watch in the bleachers.

With his goggles, gloves, and helmet on, the jock got on his bike and kicked off. He did a couple of laps on the track, occasionally taking peeks at Cyrus who was enthusiastically cheering him on the side.

As he was turning, another bike sidled up next to his. A quick glance made him recognize the familiar bright blue jersey. He made to speed up and the other bike continued to follow behind him until they were practically neck-to-neck.

T.J. couldn’t hear anything but the sound of the motor and the ground crunching under the wheels. There was so much dust and dirt in front of his goggles that he could he had to squint really hard to see where he was going.

It happened way too fast. All he felt was a bump on his bike and the next thing T.J. knew, he was on the ground, his back in searing pain and his head foggy.

He could hear a distant voice calling his name and tried to move.

“T.J.! Please tell me you’re alive! Say something!”

Finally, T.J. could feel himself getting back. “C-Cy?” he croaked.

He felt hands on him, slowly helping him sit up. He reached up to remove his helmet and goggles. Cyrus’ distressed face came into focus. He looked so cute but he didn’t like seeing an upset Cyrus. It was wrong. Cyrus should always be happy. 

“Are you okay?! The medical team has already been called and I’m sure they’re on their way. Oh my god, T.J., I thought you were dead!” 

“I’m fine,” T.J. managed, flinching at the pain on his back and his arms. He looked around to see his bike lying, unscathed, on the ground, the wheels still going. “Sorry, I think I lost control.”

“More like that other guy cut you off and made you crash!” Cyrus shrieked, angrily as he helped him up to his feet before assisting him with propping up the fallen bike. “Stay here, I’m going to give him a piece of my mind!”

Before T.J. could stop him, Cyrus marched up to the blue-clad Ethan, who was just getting off his own bike and removing his helmet. He had never seen Cyrus so angry before. He was normally a talk before confrontation kind of guy. Maybe T.J. was becoming a bad influence (he should start watching his attitude around the other boy). 

Ethan immediately smiled at the sight of Cyrus, making T.J. forget his body aches and pains, boiling anger taking over, instead. 

Meanwhile, Cyrus had started yelling at the blonde.

“What on earth was that?! You could have killed him!” 

“But, he’s fine.”

“No, he’s not!”

Ethan chuckled. “He’s standing up, isn’t he?”

“Can’t you be a little nicer?!”

“Dude, chill. Your boyfriend is fine.”

Cyrus turned his head to look back at him. T.J. felt his heart thumping hard and fast against his chest and turned away to hide his reddening face.

“H-He’s not my boyfriend,” he heard Cyrus stammer.

T.J.’s chest ached.

“Oh, so you’re single.” Ethan sounded way too happy at that.

T.J. turned back to watch them.

“T-That’s not the issue at hand! You need to apologize to T.J.!”

“If I apologize, what do I get out of it?”

“Are you for real?! You apologize because you did something wrong and you’re sorry for it, not because you get something out of it!”

And, then, Ethan took a step closer to Cyrus, prompting the smaller boy to take a step back.

“Is that so?” He smirked.

“U-Um…”

“I can apologize to Kippen if you hang out with me after.”

 That was the last straw. T.J. had had enough. Ignoring his own pain, he stalked over. Gently grabbing Cyrus’ arm, he pulled the smaller boy behind him.

“Back off, Ross,” he growled.

 Ethan snorted. “Why? He’s not even your-.” 

“It doesn’t matter what he is to me! Just back off!”

“T.J….”

Ethan held his hands out in front of him, surrendering. “Fine. Whatever.” He looked behind T.J. at Cyrus. “See you around.”

And with that, he was gone.

For a moment, T.J. and Cyrus just stood there in silence. The tall jock was still shaking with fury and uncontained jealousy. He couldn’t believe that he lost his cool like that, but then again, when it came to Cyrus, he just couldn’t seem to contain his emotions.

“T.J., the medical team…” Cyrus said, softly.

From far away, he could already see them coming, armed with a first aid kit. He was suddenly fully aware of the aches and pains in his body from the crash. He shouldn’t have been standing and walking in the first place. 

He turned to a worried-looking Cyrus. “Thanks. For defending me. You didn’t have to.”

“But I wanted to,” Cyrus replied, quickly. “You’re my friend and I care a lot about you.” He appeared to hesitate, hands nervously wringing the hem of his shirt. “Um… about the whole… boyfriend… thing…”

“Don’t worry about it,” T.J. interrupted, gently. “He was just playing around.”

Cyrus bit his lip. “Right. Yeah. Okay.”

T.J. smiled to encourage him before he was swarmed by the medical team.

As they tended to his injuries, Cyrus stayed with him the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually kind of not happy or satisfied with this cause I feel like it’s too rushed, but I hope it’s still somewhat okay!


End file.
